why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Dungres
Ariel Dungres '''was a main character from the second season until the sixth season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|Why, Me?']]. She is notable as she is Jax’s longest girlfriend, to date. After her awkward breakup with Jax, she left Northdale citing her desire to “study outside the small bubble”. After her short appearance in Season 10, she continued her job of being a tattoo artist and decided to have a child with new husband, Doug, which was made reference to on the episode, ''Why, Me? (Part 1). Summary In Season 2, during the premiere two episodes, she quizzes some of the gang members as to why Jax and Mekhla continuously argue. During the third episode, Ariel and Jax introduce themselves to each other and find that they have an instant connection. Once they pluck up the courage, they ask each other out to go on a date. She helps relationships that are in trouble, she considers a relocation back to her hometown in Australia, writes a letter to the local government and realizes that being a girlfriend is not at all a breeze as she has an argument with Jax and both their families meet. In Season 3, Ariel becomes jealous of Jax’s new female co-writer and learns how to handle and control her jealousy throughout the series. Not just this, but she becomes a businesswoman, as she decides to set up her own lemonade stand to show everyone that she can be good at more formal roles. Friendships are ruined when her ‘evil’ family tree is released on the Northdale website and she and Jax take a temporary pause on their relationship. In Season 4, Ariel questions Jax’s intentions of being over-friendly and later has to tackle the two new brothers in town, named Andrew and Daniel, after their loud parties pose as a potential pattern of sleepless nights. During the episode, Birthday Buddy, Ariel has a competition with the other girls as they all attempt to ‘woo over’ Max for a concert. Ariel also helps Keira find the ‘one’. In Season 5, to kick the start the series, Ariel goes on a double dinner date - which surprisingly worsens her relationship with Jax. She also decides to find her feet in Northdale and find herself a part-time job. She also gets a bit more of a competitive side as she holds a competition with Jax. Ariel also learns that a basic zit may not be all that bad. Finally, she puts her cooking skills to the test as she rivals Keira, to see who can cook the best dish. In Season 6, Ariel volunteers to show the new families around Northdale which makes her re-think her love life and what job she should be doing. Ariel also shows her tough side as she is separated from Jax as Mary decides to limit his time spent with her. As Ariel starts to reciprocate feelings and take it to the next level with Jax’s adoptive brother, Drake Black, Jax decides that he has wasted five years and decides to call it a day with the “love of his life”, Ariel. However, as she remains single for a week, Jack starts to feel for her and with time to think about his recent decision, Jax and Jack start to compete over her. After choosing Jack, she realizes that maybe she isn’t who she originally thought she was and she decides to pack her bags and to study elsewhere. Appearance and Personality Ariel has brown hair, has a height of 5”6” and has brown eyes. She is described by many to have an “older but pretty face”. She is an animal lover, loves watching TV; particularly shows that involve animals and she loves school. She hates animal cruelty, violence and hates lazy people. In Season 10, during the episode, The Return of Dungre$, Ariel’s personality has completely changed - with her loving violence, loving leather jackets and loving laziness. With her new boyfriend, named Doug, around, he is said to have influenced her as she now hates animals. Towards the end of the episode though, it is later revealed that all of it was an act for Jax to snap out of her - with the exception of her marriage to Doug. Episode Count This information lists the character's absences: Season 2 * N/A Season 3 * Raging Ideas Season 4 * N/A Season 5 * N/A Season 6 * N/A